Rosie
Rosie, a Samoyed infected, was the mentor and nanny to Candice and is now the successor to the Python's Fang after their former leader's assassination. Prior to the later stages of the Infection she was kind, intellectual and prophetic, as well as a storyteller. However - her attitude now is rude, snide, sadistic and incredibly melancholy since Candice's departure to the Wastelands. History Born into the Wastelands, she grew up in a small group of philosophers, learning intellect and stories from them. She lived with her father and sister, and learned things from her mentors. With her father, Agoros, still grieving the death of their mother Thylla who had died giving birth to the two young pups, he was very abusive and would hit and bite into them, telling them it was their fault Thylla was dead. Life wasn't completely happy back then - the only happiness Rosie had was playing with her sister and learning from her mentors. However one day, after few months, Agoros's rage took hold. His abuse became extreme. Without hesitation, he killed Rosie's sister right before her eyes. Since then, she fled her group in fear under the protection of one of her mentors, Ivora. After a year of teachings and security, Rosie was beginning to feel the Infection set in, as did her mentor. Ivora left her now as she was getting old and Rosie was old enough to look after herself and she did for the next year onward. On a rainy day, a shepherd named Drinda explained she was pregnant and sought shelter - and as the caring soul Rosie was, she gave her sanctuary. Asking gently of what happened to the father, Drinda replied with; "The infection corrupted him; to make sure our pups would be safe, he left me. Probably for the best." Rosie reminded her every dog in the Wastelands couldn't be trusted completely, but that didn't stop Drinda from making home with her. From there, the two became close friends and when the day came for Drinda to birth, her pups were stillborn - aside from one, whimpering and shivering. This pup was named Candice, in hopes one day she would be a leader of a group, and mother to many pups. From there, Drinda raised her pup while Rosie trained her, and as she grew old enough to learn, she taught her stories, philosophies and life tactics to survive in the Wastelands. Chapter 1 Over a year had passed; Candice was equipped with a fair amount of knowledge and Rosie felt accomplished with herself and proud of Candice. Months had moved on, and as they did, vicious raiding dogs harassed the three over and over, threatening them first sexually, then physically. It got too much and when it had, Rosie led the mother and daughter to a place far from the Fetid Creek; a quiet secluded sewer with prey aplenty. Life returned to normal... or so it seemed. Rosie had noticed Drinda was getting sicker and sicker with the Infection and warned Candice to keep a sharp eye. When Rosie herself had begun to feel violent urges and the madness beginning to pluck its strings in her psyche, she stayed away from Candice with every opportunity she had in fear she would hurt her only apprentice. It wasn't long when the raiding dogs had found them, now completely taken by the Infection. They wanted nothing but to spill the blood of Rosie, Drinda and Candice. Feeling it was the right thing to do, Rosie fought them off, managing to kill one. As she had, she saw Drinda in the corner of her eye, pinned down and struggling for breath under the fierce grip of the intruder. The look in Drinda's eyes told her: "Take Candice away, let me die. You have to survive." As she looked at Candice (who was in complete shock), she made no hesitation to bite her back to reality and lead her away from the monstrous dogs. The two fled for weeks, until finally finding a safe pack willing to take them in, known as the Python's Fang. She was recruited as a hunter while young Candice was assigned as her apprentice. The bond the two shared was strong - it was all she had left of her close friend and she knew Drinda would be pleased. Rosie.png Rosie1.png Category:Samoyeds Category:Females Category:The Python's Fang Category:Infected Category:Wastelanders Category:Leaders